thirdexaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Lupo
Motivation: Master the ultimate martial arts secrets Caste: Secrets Anima Banner: Brilliant green illumination The Chosen of Secrets called While the Ax Falls died fighting alongside his friend Tammiz Ushun while trying to stop the Usurpation. The remnant Gold Faction found the inheritor of his Exaltation and raised him to remain loyal to a cause that seemed lost. Lupo objected strongly when Ayesha Ura defected from the Bronze Faction, not trusting Chejop Kejak’s protégée and lover. After the two Sidereals spent three days behind closed doors working out their differences, though, Lupo withdrew his objections. He now loyally supports Ayesha as leader of the Gold Faction, for he acknowledges her superior political acumen. Lupo is not so sure about the Cult of the Illuminated project, however. He frequently challenges Ayesha in her policy proposals where the Cult is concerned. Over the centuries, the Gold Faction tried several times to groom the inheritors of the dozen or so free Solar Exaltations as resurgent Princes of the Earth. Lupo thus met several Lawgivers and learned their flaws as well as their virtues. Among the Gold Faction leaders, Lupo probably is the most determined to keep the new generation of Solars firmly under Sidereal control and guidance. Indeed, Lupo has a strong sense of realpolitik in all matters, counterbalancing Ayesha Ura’s idealism. He channels any remnant rage at the Bronze Faction into his martial arts workouts. In the Cult, Lupo trains young Solars in supernatural martial arts—or more often, trains the Sidereals who train the Solars, as Lupo is the Gold Faction’s leading sifu with many calls on his time. Supernatural martial arts are Lupo’s greatest passion. He invented the Falling Blossom Style but has never found time for his greatest ambition—to create a new Sidereal martial art. When Lupo does get a chance to train a young Lawgiver, he tries to impart a strong sense of duty and service along with the combat Charms. Lupo also serves on the Convention on Deathlords. He masterminds plots to uncover the secrets of those ancient ghosts, the Underworld and the Abyssal Exalted, often using Cult of the Illuminated members as catspaws. Lupo supports recruiting deathknights into the Cult, as well, in hopes of learning the reason for their strange parallelism to the Solars and perhaps turning their power against the Deathlords. He does not mention his hope to learn the deathknights’ dark and frightening martial arts. Lupo has come to distrust all information the Convention receives from his fellow Chosen of Secrets, the Green Lady, as he suspects a Deathlord may have compromised her. Many Sidereals suspect, correctly, that Lupo and Ayesha Ura are lovers. Advancing the Gold Faction agenda comes first, though, so they keep their relationship secret. Each grants the other the right to take other lovers, as this can be a powerful tool for recruitment or subversion. Anyway, as Sidereals, they will almost certainly outlive any possible rival for each other’s affections. Deep down, though, one reason Lupo wants to invent a new Sidereal martial art is lingering jealousy of Chejop Kejak: It’s one of the few deeds that Ayesha’s former lover never achieved. Lupo is a tall, burly man with short red hair and a broad, heavy-boned face. He tends to wear dojo gear such as gi and sandals.